Steve Mason (poet)
Steve Mason (1940 - May 25, 2005) was a critically-acclaimed American poet, and a decorated United States combat veteran of the Vietnam War. Life Mason was born in Brooklyn, New York City. He joined the U.S. Army in 1960, did a tour of duty in Vietnam in 1966, and on his return to the U.S. in 1967 enrolled in officers' training school, where he attained the rank of captain. In 1969, however, he quit the Army, citing post-traumatic stress disorder from combat. He spent most of the next 2 decades living in a Washington, D.C., ghetto, before remarrying and turning to poetry.Myrna Oliver, Steve Mason, 65; Vietnam Veterans' Poet Laureate, Los Angeles Times, May 29, 2005. Web, Dec. 5, 2014. He wrote 3 books of poetry relating to his Vietnam experiences. His work was hailed by veterans and their families nationwide. In addition to being the poet laureate of the Vietnam Veterans of America, he worked for veterans' causes. Diagnosed with lung cancer as a result of exposure to Agent Orange during the war, he became a participant and active advocate for the Oregon Death with Dignity Act, and spoke at the California State Assembly for a similar law proposed in that state. He died at his home in Ashland, Oregon, at the age of 65.Obituary:Steve Mason, poet and voice of Vietnam veteransSteve Mason, 65; Vietnam Veterans’ Poet Laureate He is survived by four children. Recognition His poem "The Wall Within" was read at the 1984 dedication of the Vietnam Veterans Memorial in Washington, D.C. and has the distinction of being the only American work of poetry on display at the war memorial in Hanoi, Vietnam. Publications *''The Moths & Violets of Vito & Me: The story of a poem'' (by Steve Mason & Joan Mahan). Nashville, TN: Aurora Publishers, 1974. *''Johnny's Song: Poetry of a Vietnam veteran''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986; New York & Toronto: Bantam, 1986; London: Bantam, 1987. *''Warrior for Peace''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1988. *''The Human Being: A warrior's journey toward peace and mutual healing''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1990. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Steve Mason, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 5, 2014. Audio / video *''Johnny's Song: Poetry of a Vietnam veteran'' (cassette). New York: Bantam Audio, 1986. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Wall Within" (with commentary by Patty Mooney) *Steve Mason: 2 poems ("Founding Convention Poem," "After the Reading of the Names") * "Date of estimated return from overseas (DEROS) for my soul" at Democratic Underground. ;Audio / video *Steve Mason at YouTube *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI7s_Xv79o8 Video: Steve Mason testifying before the California legislature in support of the Compassionate Choices Act] ;Books *Steve Mason at Amazon.com ;About *Steve Mason at the New York State Literary Tree * *"Obituary: Steve Mason, poet and voice of Vietnam veterans" at the New York Times. *Steve Mason, 65, Vietnam Veterans' Poet Laureate at the Los Angeles Times. Category:1940 births Category:2005 deaths Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:American poets Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:United States Army officers Category:People from Ashland, Oregon Category:Writers from Oregon Category:Cancer deaths in Oregon Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:War poets Category:People from New York City